1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving implements and is directed more particularly to a blade assembly which, as a whole, is movable on a handle assembly during a shaving operation, and having individual blade assembly components which are independently movable during the shaving operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a razor blade assembly which may be connected to, and used in conjunction with, a razor handle to facilitate shaving operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,070, issued Apr. 3, 1973, in the name of Francis W. Dorion, Jr. shows a blade assembly in which blade means are held between blade assembly surfaces adapted to engage the surface being shaved in front of and behind, respectively, cutting edge portions of the blade means. Such surfaces are generally referred to as "guard" and "cap".
It is further known that shaving efficiency of such a safety razor assembly may be improved if the blade assembly is adapted to pivot on the razor handle during a shaving operation, permitting the blade assembly to more closely follow the contours of a surface being shaved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,639, issued Feb. 3, 1976, in the name of John C. Terry, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,247, issued Feb. 17, 1976, in the name of Nelson C. Carbonell, et al, are illustrative of razor handles adapted to accept the blade assembly of the '070 patent in such a manner as to permit pivotal movement of the blade assembly during a shaving operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,849, issued Apr. 20, 1976, in the name of Roger L. Perry, illustrates a modified blade assembly adapted for pivotal movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016, issued May 31, 1977, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,104, issued Apr. 11, 1978, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, illustrate, respectively, a blade assembly and razor handle comprising a shaving system in which the blade assembly pivots on the handle during shaving. The shaving system shown in the '016 and '104 patents has become well known world-wide.
Another means by which increased shaving efficiency may be obtained is that of retaining the blade assembly, as a whole, stationary but permitting movement of individual components thereof in response to forces encountered during shaving. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,571, issued Sept. 25, 1979, in the name of John F. Francis, there is shown a blade assembly in which the guard, cap and blade means are each movable independently of each other in dynamic fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,268, issued June 2, 1981, in the name of Chester F. Jacobson, shows a blade assembly in which the guard and blade means are independently movable.